


Do You Dance, Kenobi?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Maul asks a question of Obi-Wan.





	Do You Dance, Kenobi?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



"Do you dance, Kenobi?"

To his dying day, Obi-Wan would forever deny that he had been both startled by Maul's question and his sudden appearance. Of course, the look on Anakin's face stated that he would never let his former Master live this one down.

A glance towards his Commander shows that neither he or Captain Rex would help him get out of this one; especially as he realized that every living being deck had stopped its movement to watch this specific interaction between him and General Maul. 

How lovely.

With a put-upon sigh, he turns to his secret lover and extends a hand towards him. He senses Maul's distant surprise at the motion.

"Sometimes. Did you have a particular dance in mind, my dear Maul?"

Maul tilts his head slightly before taking Obi-Wan's hand smoothly.

"This way, Kenobi."

 

Mindful of the curious eyes on them, Maul leads him to a quieter part of the ship where he leads Obi-Wan in quiet dancing with only the stars as their witness. Obi-Wan lightly rests his head on Maul's shoulder and breathes in his scent.

"Thank you for this, darling."

Maul's arms tightly slightly around the middle his back.

"Always."


End file.
